HS Peril
by pointer39
Summary: Don't expect updates often, my adventure story (Appule's Insurrection) is my priority, this is for when I feel like writing something humorous...simple as that. NOT a romance, just a comedy using DBZ characters in High school.
1. Chapter 1: Freshmen

**_A/N:_**** Don't expect updates very often, this is simply when I feel like writing some comedy material…well, comedy outside of the battlefield humor I occasionally come up with on my main story. Btw That's Appule's Insurrection if you haven't read it. Anyways, High school…it'll feature lots of characters from the DB/DBZ world. I'm not particularly great at 3****rd**** POV yet, cause I use 1****st**** POV on my main story…this'll be good practice! Lol. **

**This chapter mostly sets things in motion. This is my first HS fic…so give me a chance to get the hang of it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Freshman**

Krillin was super excited! He and all of his friends were heading to High school! New teachers, new friends, and more girls he didn't know yet! This will be great! Maybe I'll even grow a few inches! Krillin thought.

Yamcha was excited too, mostly because it meant there were a lot more girls than in middle school…and had every intention to talk to seniors.

"So, Goku. Are you excited?" His best friend asked him.

"Yeah, I guess so…" The naïve Saiyan replied, uncertain why his friends seemed so cheery. "Hey! Maybe they have better food at this school!" Goku said excitement.

Yamcha chuckled. "Yeah, I hope so too. The stuff we had last year was nastier than Master Roshi convincing that 16 year old to-"

"DON'T talk about that in public! Master Roshi will kill us if we ruin his reputation!" Krillin reminded him. Master Roshi was the martial arts master who taught the entire trio about how to fight and of how to control energy beyond a normal human's capability. The master soon after opened a public school to all he felt worthy, and he was making a fortune.

They proceeded down the hall to the cafeteria, where all freshmen were instructed to report for their so-called "orientation." Goku of course came with entirely different things on his mind.

"Come on…this way buddy." Yamcha told Goku.

"But this is the cafeteria…and I'm hungry!" He pouted.

His two friends chuckled as they barely managed to pry the Saiyan away from the room. Krillin grabbed a packet of paper on the way out, showing which room each new student would go to for "orientation" before the actual schedule started.

"Damn it! You guys are lucky!" Krillin moaned.

"What's up?" Yamcha queried.

"You two lucky bastards get to go to the same room!"

The duo laughed and simply shrugged. "Better luck next time Krillin, so where are we headed?" Yamcha asked.

"313."

"Gotcha." He stated and the two left promising to meet up later.

"415." Krillin muttered before reluctantly walking away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The bell rang to start the official schedule, and Krillin sighed in relief. The 30-min orientation was one of the most boring moments in recent memory.

He realized someone was calling his name out as he was leaving and grunted assuming it was the teacher. _Why me? Out of all these kids?_ He thought.

"Krillin!" He heard again, and then realized it wasn't the teacher, but an old friend!

"Tien!" He happily responded.

"Good to see you."

"Likewise. Chiaotzu make it past 2nd grade yet?"

"No, he's still having too much trouble in math, poor guy." Tien stated sadly.

"Oh, that's too bad." Krillin said sympathetically.

Tien decided to change the subject before it got awkward. "What do you have 1st period?"

"Oh, um let me check." Krillin said, opening his new schedule for the first time. They remained in that spot, comparing schedules, and found that they had the same 1st and 4th periods.

"Guess we better hurry up to make it on time." Tien smirked.

"Math is where again? 500 hall?"

"600." Tien corrected.

_How ironic. _Krillin thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day went by pretty quick, since it was only the first day…very few memorable things could happen, so Goku, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin found themselves out in the parking lot at the end of the day, mostly conversing about schedules, a few girls that caught Yamcha's ever watchful eye, and some poor girl that Goku accidently walked in on in the girls bathroom.

Everyone but Goku laughed uncontrollably…even Tien. "What's so funny? It was an accident!"

"Don't worry, I believe ya." Krillin assured.

"Now if it was Yamcha…" Tien started.

"Hey!" He moaned.

The group enjoyed another laugh, this time excluding Yamcha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Day 2)

Goku was enjoying his 4th helping of lunch. He was actually eating a little faster cause he was worried 30 minutes wouldn't be long enough for him to become "full."

Whatever "Full" means in his case...

"So Yamcha, I take it you've already figured out which girl you like?" Krillin asked mocking his friend.

"Shut up…everyone acts like I'm Master Roshi sometimes, it's just not right…" Krillin snickered.

"Well?" He pried.

"Fine…yes I know who I want." Yamcha admitted. "She's right over there." He whispered, pointing at a beautiful blue haired girl, who Krillin assumed to be a junior.

"Her name is Bulma…that's about all I know."

"WATCH where you're going Vegeta!" She shouted.

"Or what? Woman!" Vegeta snapped.

Krillin and Yamcha were both very familiar with him…he defeated Goku, or 'Kakarot', as Vegeta preferred, in the final round of the last tournament. His enormous ego shot up faster than heroine that day…

The two went back and forth a little, and it appeared she decided to break up with him. Everyone else in the cafeteria remained silent.

"That's FINE!" Vegeta retorted. "I'd rather jack off with a handful of broken glass than listen to another one of your petty problems anyway!"

Bulma looked like she was about to cry.

"Sounds like someone knows that from experience." Yamcha blurted from across the room, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Vegeta snarled, quickly rushing to Yamcha in an instant, and the two broke out in a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Goku shouted. And both complied.

"Well, well, they actually let the damn low class come to High School on-time!" Vegeta shouted, laughing his ass off.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, sternly.

Vegeta regained his composure, but continued to chuckle slightly. "Nothing you're weak mind could comprehend, don't worry about it." He said, before one much quick jab into Yamcha's gut before heading back to the "Saiyan Table."

"Oh my god! Are you all right?" Someone asked urgently. It was that Bulma girl…apparently Yamcha impressed her.

"He needs to get to the infirmary." She said worryingly.

"What happened!?" Tien said, just now approaching the table.

"Oh um, sure." I told Bulma, she smiled a 'thanks' and guided him to the infirmary, after all, Yamcha had no idea where it was…

"Well?" Tien pestered.

"Oh uh, we ran into Vegeta."

"What? That jerk goes to this school!?" Tien outburst angrily.

**_A/N: _****Yes I know, not that funny yet…but I was mostly making decisions on simple things…like Bulma not knowing the others. And that Vegeta and her were a couple years older than them. I chose to include Tien, most people brush him off cause his personality isn't very good for this type of fic, but I've always thought he was a cool character! So he will be a usual character. R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dodgeball

**Chapter 2**

**_A/N: _****Hello everyone! A reader gave me an idea and I decided I knew what to write about here, so shoutout to WolfStarXPiccolo ! I wasn't totally sure where to go on from Chapter 1…but here we are! I decided that ages will be distorted to include whoever I wish. Reviews appreciated! Not a very good chapter...but Enjoy!**

Fifth period, it was the one class Goku was able to maintain an "A." Every day they (Goku, Yamcha, Krillin) would dominate whatever sport the P.E. teacher chose. Today was dodgeball…

"Alright! Listen up! I want two teams of equal size! Game is dodgeball, if you don't know the rules you must seriously live under a rock." Said the teacher.

Many students started arguing profusely over who's with whom and which side etc.

"God damn it! Enough! Vegeta! You're team captain number one! Yamcha your number two!"

Vegeta laughed. "Don't bother; I'm not going to waste my time with these petty games."

"Why not? Scared you're going to lose? Or you just don't want all the girls to see your terrible aim?" Yamcha taunted.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Or maybe you're too slow to dodge!" Yamcha continued.

"Alright…fine! Just to prove my superiority over you once again." Vegeta smirked.

"Alright, Goku get over here."

"Turles." Vegeta said in a command tone.

"Krillin."

"Nappa." Vegeta picked.

Nappa was in his 30's, he has his own category…the very first Mega Super Senior.

"Piccolo." Yamcha chose.

This continued on until there were only two people left.

"Vegeta! WHY am I still here?" Raditz complained, still being 'available'.

"Raditz." Yamcha picked, just to irritate Goku's older brother.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Few minutes later)

Everyone lined up on both teams in the back up against the walls, and each dodgeball was lined up in the center. Vegeta's told his team to stay put, let their opponents get all of them, and use catch the balls to get them out. The P.E teacher blew the whistle to officially start the match.

Nappa's _brilliant _mind went to work, as he immediately ran to the center.

"No Nappa!" Vegeta called out to his idiot 'friend.'

Unfortunately for Nappa, speed isn't his strong point (Despite being in his 30's LOL) Krillin beat him to the center, and quickly hit Nappa across the head right when he reached for the ball.

Turles face palmed. _That's why you never run to the center._

The ball that had bounced off of Nappa's cueball, landed right in front of Vegeta, who easily could've caught it, but thought Nappa deserved what happened.

He picked it up, and spotted Raditz laughing his ass off at his fellow Saiyan, and threw it like a cannon ball, it crashed into Raditz face and sent him into the wall.

"WHO DID THAT?" He demanded.

Vegeta flipped him off, chuckling. "That's why I wanted you on the other team."

Piccolo threw one at some guy named Phil, who got unbelievable lucky as Piccolo's ball bounced off his own.

Phil chuckled and raised it to counterattack, but Piccolo formed a weak golden energy ball and launched it into his gut when the P.E. teacher wasn't looking.

"Heeey that's cheating!" Phil complained in a whiny voice.

Piccolo formed another ball. "Show me where it's against the rules…" Piccolo challenged, while dodging a few other balls.

"I'm telllling!" The imbecile sounded like a child.

Piccolo caught a weakly thrown ball without even looking and laughed. "Do you really think the teacher would believe you?" He laughed.

"Raditz, your team caught a ball! You're in!" The teacher reminded.

As soon as Raditz stepped one foot onto the court again Vegeta vanished and reappeared by the line, only a couple meters from Raditz and threw another ball sending him into the wall.

Krillin waited for the P.E. teacher to turn his attention to something else, -which happened to be an unconscious Raditz- He got the idea from what Piccolo did earlier. He formed a Disk in his right hand and threw it at Vegeta.

Vegeta saw it coming and side stepped, but that's what Krillin wanted, as he had a blue orb of energy already on its way to where he moved to.

Krillin's cleverness faltered as Vegeta caught the orb, and slung it into the ceiling.

"You threw one of those disks at me…YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta was furious.

Krillin played dumb. "What do you mean, it was a ball."

"A ball? A ball that is only like a centimeter wide and cuts through the fucking wall? _Some ball."_ Putting extra sarcasm into the last part, and then gesturing the fresh, thin hole in the wall behind him.

"It was…flat." Even Nappa face palmed at his lame explanation.

"Don't hurt me…" Krillin begged.

But Vegeta, as usual, didn't give a fuck. "Game over!" He shouted and lunged at Krillin, soon everyone was fighting, and no one knew why…it was just like when someone started a fight in a MLB baseball game.

The P.E teacher broke up the mass brawl. And scolded them. Vegeta appeared behind him and knocked him out.

Everyone stared at him as if he were nuts. "EVERYONE! LISTEN UP!" He waited to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"THAT…Was Raditz." A few people looked over at Raditz, who was still unconscious, and decided, _eh what the hell, why not?_

Then Vegeta and Goku went at it, they were about even (ooo shocker) and eventually Vegeta won, just like the Tournament prior.

Another huge ego boost for all Saiyans minus Goku, and Raditz who never had an ego. Vegeta would never allow that.

**_A/N: Yeah…couldn't think of a whole lot for this._**** Oh well, hope you somewhat enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The conference

**Chapter 3: The conference**

**_A/N: _****Ever wonder what a Vegeta/King Vegeta parent conference with an English teacher might look like? We'll touch on that today…and a prank featuring Raditz and Turles! **

**Just a heads up…You CAN'T read the prank scene and the short Nappa scene at the end without laughing! :)**

Parent-teacher conferences...one of the most annoying things ever thought of; if you're Vegeta.

POV - Vegeta

School started less than a month ago, and I already pissed my English teacher off so much that father has to come and "talk civally" -as the bitch put it- about me, why I never do her work, and about my problems, and all that other worthless emotional bullshit.

My father and I stepped into the class, father looked like a mirror image of myself, or vise versa I suppose...with the exception of his beard of course. Both of us performed our intimidating trademark smirk at her when she saw us.

"Hello, are you Vegeta's father?" She asked excitedly, looking at the astonishingly similar faces.

My father, now recognizing how right I was of her stupidity glared at her as if he were going to kill her. I on the other hand was used to such idiotic remarks and grunted in annoyance.

She began to sweat a little, and hesitantly spoke "Please, take a seat."

Without acknowledging her presence, we took seats in the back of the room.

"Um you can come a little closer?" She remarked.

"How bout _you_ come a little closer." Father retorted.

The weak minded teacher looked angry at first, but our icy glares told her not to argue. She took a seat two rows in front of us, and turned to speak.

"Now, I would like to start off by-"

"Apologizing." Father finished for her.

"No that won't be necessary!" She replied, obviously assuming he was referring to me.

"Oh? I think it is, now be quick about it woman!" Father demanded in a Kingly fashion.

"Wait. Me? WHY should I have to apologize? Your son hasn't done a single assignment yet! He has 0%!"

Father glared at her warningly. "That's because you've been wasting his time."

"Excuse me? I have given him plenty of opportunity to learn these past few weeks and-"

"And _you're _failing." Father broke in.

"I can teach, but _your _son has to at least try."

"Son, give me the assignments you showed me earlier."

I nodded and handed him a few sheets of paper handed out to me over the weeks, as well as a couple books.

Father spoke sternly. "My son is a warrior, he always shall be, it is his destiny and in his blood. Warriors don't read _this_." He spat, dropping "_Romeo and Juliet_ " on the floor.

He continued. "Warriors don't write poems about love." He said, crumpling a sheet of paper.

"Warriors don't ready _Twilight..."_ He snarled, ripping the book in half.

"HOW DARE YOU!" The teacher screamed.

"I suggest you go get your purse woman, you'll be the one who has to pay for the damages." I replied with a smirk.

"I AIN'T PAYING FOR NOTHING!"

_Start taping this._ Father ordered through a mental link.

But I had already started as soon as she started yelling.

"Then I guess you just lost a book." Father casually stated.

"NO! YOUR SON LOST A BOOK! AND YOU HAVE TO PAY! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT!"

Father and I both crossed our arms and smirked, giving a "Dare glare."

"I KNOW GUYS LIKE YOU, THINK THEY'RE SOOO TOUGH! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE GOVORNMENT I WOULD'VE PADDLED YOUR SON'S ASS A LONG FUCKING TIME AGO!" She yelled in tirade.

"Cut." Father ordered.

"Huh?" She muttered.

I revealed my concealed cell phone and stopped the recording. "You're in deep shit lady." I chuckled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Next day, cafeteria)

"Hey guys, What's up." Yamcha greeted.

"Yo." Krillin replied, Goku muttered something inaudible as he was too busy eating to speak good English.

"Why is _he_ here?" Yamcha asked in a disgusted tone, pointing at Raditz who sat next to his brother.

Raditz grunted.

Krillin laughed. "Well, it all started when Raditz started texting his new girlfriend and-"

"CAN IT BALDY! I can tell my own damn story!" Raditz interrupted.

"Two days ago…" He started.

*****Flashback*****

_I found the nerve to ask a very attractive girl named Mercedes out on a movie date…she said no…but the next day, she came up to me excitedly and changed her mind._

_"Hey! Raditz! Wait up!"_

_I turned to see who it was and snarled at the sight of her. Did she really think I wanted to be "Just friends?" Ugh._

_Of course I was shocked as Mercedes wrapped her arms around my neck…making me blush slightly. _

_"I changed my mind." She said, and winked, handing me a small piece of paper…she gave a small kiss to my cheek and walked away. _

_Needless to say, I was utterly stunned. I opened the tiny folded paper to see a phone number, and decided to give her a text later that night, asking where she'd like to go…_

_She replied with a text saying: __**"Forget that. Let's get straight to the fun stuff…Men's room 300 hall 2**__**nd**__** stall, 5**__**th**__** period C you there"**_

_My eyes nearly popped out in amazement…usually only a Saiyan girl would bring that attitude…_

_The next day, which would be yesterday…I showed up, opened the door to the stall only to find a Naked Turles! Whom by the way furiously kicked me into the wall, leaving a huge dent and cracks. _

_"Ow! What the hell Turles!"_

_"Get out of here! I'm about to get laid and I don't want you watching!"_

_"What kind of sick freak would do that!?" I retorted. _

Unknown to them, Master Roshi was in the stall left of it waiting for Mercedes to come so he could enjoy the view through a peep hole.

_He raised his fist at the insult, and then we heard people laughing outside in the hall…female laughter…_

_Then it hit me…"Mercedes set us up you idiot! This is some kind of cruel joke!" _

_Turles looked confused at first, then realized she obviously invited me to the same stall._

_*_*****End Flashback ******

"Things simply got too damn awkward so Turles asked that I am temporarily banned from the Saiyan table. Man I'm going to kill that bitch!"

The others couldn't contain it anymore, each of them bursted up laughing, even Goku who decided to take a break from his food…and that never happened.

"Y-You know…I was kind of wondering about that dent in the wall…kind of does look like you, doesn't it?" Yamcha brought up.

"Oh shut up!" Raditz shouted.

The laughter began to die down a little, Tien approached them and sat down. "Why's _he _here?" He asked, clearly unhappy to see Raditz.

"Ohhhh no! I AM NOT telling that damn story again!"

Krillin chuckled. "I'll tell you later."

"Wait, Vegeta isn't here today, something about a lawsoot with his English teacher…how could someone ban you from the Saiyan table when no one but him has any real authority?" Goku wondered aloud.

Raditz grunted in annoyance.

"Lawsuit." Krillin corrected.

"Yeah! That!"

"It's that idiot Nappa! Ever since Vegeta and his father started that thing with the teacher, he's been going around doing an awful impersonation of him!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Saiyan table, right after Raditz said that)

"Broly, go get me some food!" Nappa ordered, speaking in a failed attempt to mimic Vegeta's voice.

Broly did not move.

He then switched over to his own voice. "Yeah, get me some too!"

Then back to his impersonation of Vegeta…"Shut up Nappa!"

Speaking normal, he looked at the table full of Saiyans and asked:

"Hey, I don't like telling myself what to do…that's what other people are for! Say Turles, how bout you pretend to be me, while I be Vegeta, and Broly can be you! Broly's supposed to be getting food anyway."

Turles was clearly getting annoyed, his veins were starting to stick out and he didn't even want his food anymore. He stood up and walked away wordlessly…he wouldn't want to have Vegeta come back to see Nappa's dead body slung over the table.

**_A/N_****: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is obviously my best chapter of this story…and I thought it was pretty damn funny :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Intro to Weight Room

**Chapter 4: **

**_A/N:_**** Hello everyone! Before I begin chapter 4…I will have a very short bonus scene! Based on a what if of chapter 3… A hilarious look at what went through Master Roshi's head as he watched through his peep hole… **

**Then I get into the new chapter :) Enjoy!**

**Hilarious Bonus scene ! -** **What If Raditz and Mercedes really were together in the stall?**

Raditz just entered the stall, Roshi averted his eyes for a moment, completely unwilling to stare at Raditz as he stripped down. Roshi bit his lip, resisting the urge to look at Mercedes until he was certain they were both done.

He started watching. _God damn it! Raditz! Your hair is in my way!_ Roshi thought angrily.

A few minutes later…_ Raditz! You're doing it wrong! Gosh! That poor beautiful girl is being wasted on him! Wasted! Perhaps she would prefer an older, more experienced guy, like me?_

Roshi started giggling to himself absentmindedly, letting the thought consume him.

Suddenly, Mercedes stopped. "Did you hear something?" She asked Raditz.

*Awkward silence*

"No…but I see feet in the stall next to us."

Roshi's eyes grew wide, and he quickly bursted out of the stall, and ran out of the school faster than thought possible for an old perverted turtle hermit.

**The actual chapter 4**

**_Lol ok moving on. Chapter 4: Weight Room, starts off with some Piccolo/Nappa scene…I did my best to get creative with that one, portraying Nappa's stupidity once more :) …then it moves onto the Weight room scene and I think yall will enjoy both :) Enjoy!_**

"Um, who might you be…?" The teacher said, as Piccolo walked in with a small piece of pink paper. _Why do they always use pink?_ Piccolo thought. _It brings the demon out of me every time I see it! It's repulsive!_

Piccolo was taken out of his thoughts by the teacher who was still a bit surprised he had a green student. "A-Are you sure they didn't give you the wrong room number?"

"You're Mr. Banks right? This is the RIGHT classroom!" He growled.

"Why yes, but you just…don't seem like the computer type of person. What class did you transfer from?"

Piccolo glared at him angrily. "Do I look like a damn Poet to you?" He spat. Piccolo was irritated by 3 things, for one, it took the school forever to get him out of the poetry class they tried to enroll him in. Then, they chose a computer class to fill the void, something he didn't care about whatsoever. And finally, the slip of paper was pink…Piccolo hated pink…

Mr. Banks chuckled nervously, he was an older guy, in his seventies, surprisingly enough he happened to know a lot about computers, unlike most of his generation. "Very well. Have a seat next to Nappa over there." He said, pointing to an empty chair with an ancient 1990's computer.

_They can't even bother to provide technology that at least looks new. _He thought. Piccolo sat down, and mumbled some things under his breath about it, then glanced to his left at Nappa.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piccolo said…not that he really wanted to know…it just sorta came out.

"I'm trying to fix this stupid thing." He snapped.

Piccolo, knowing that talking to Nappa never did anyone any good ever, accepted that explanation and typed in the log-in code he was giving on the orientation day.

The first key he touched, broke instantly. "Fragilepieceofshit_!"_ He grunted in annoyance, at least the letter he needed appeared on the screen…

Nappa looked out the window and growled in frustration. "I don't get it! It's plugged into the wall! What the hell is wrong with it?!" Nappa ranted.

Piccolo glanced out the window and saw nothing. _Is he that delusional?_

Nappa continued to play around with the cords in the outlet, and ranted on some more before Piccolo finally dared to venture into the idiotic bald man's head.

Piccolo sighed. "What are you trying to fix?" He finally asked.

"Well, I keep changing the window colors on the screen, but its' not working! I don't think it's getting the connection or something." Nappa explained.

Piccolo's face twitched in annoyance, he couldn't believe the idiocy of what he just heard… "Yeah…_that's it._" Piccolo sarcastically agreed, then turned back to his screen.

This time Piccolo tried using the tips of his nails to type the log-in password… but it didn't really help. "Damn it!" He muttered. Then an idea popped in his head. "Hey, Nappa, want to trade keyboards? Maybe that's why it won't work…" He offered, trying to mask deception with helpfulness.

Nappa looked skeptical at first, but shrugged and accepted. "Sure why not…maybe that is the problem..." Being the idiot that he is, he didn't even notice the keys piccolo broke.

Piccolo managed to softly touch the buttons…and actually log on. His attention returned to Nappa, who smashed his computer with a closed fist a few times.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mr. Banks shouted from across the room, outraged.

"What!?" Nappa replied confused. "I'm just hitting it…that's what you're supposed to do to things that don't work!"

"Out of my sight! Now!"

"But, why!? I didn't do anything wrong… we always hit things that are broke. Take Raditz for example!" Nappa tried to reason.

Piccolo couldn't help but laugh at that one; as did many others in the class.

"Shut up Nappa!" Yelled a furious Raditz from across the room. Nappa eventually gave up his arguments and exited the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Weight Room)

"Today, we'll be working out in the weight room! If you half-ass it in there! Then you get detention! So go to it with your best work ethic!" Shouted the PE teacher, who blew the whistle and everyone hustled to the weight room.

Vegeta searched the room, opened every door until nearly blowing a vein. "Where's the Gravity chamber!?" He demanded

The teacher stared at him blankly like he was an idiot or something. Vegeta look furious, no. Vegeta was furious. He picked up a dumbbell that was labeled "5 lbs."

"What the fuck is this? 5 lbs!? What kind of workout is that? What is this? Weight room for the newborns!?" Vegeta ranted.

On the other side of the room, Krillin and Goku were effortlessly working a couple machines. "Man, this is too easy." Goku complained. Both of them were "Working out" at the maximum weight their machines allotted.

Yamcha was showing off for some girl…

Piccolo by some terrible luck was using a machine next to Nappa. His day just kept getting worse…

"How does this machine work again?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I _don't_ remember." Piccolo lied.

Mercedes happened to be in another machine on the other side of Nappa. "Hey, do you know how this thing works?"

Mercedes avoided looking at him, and acted as if she hadn't heard before saying: "Please don't talk to me."

Raditz was staring at Mercedes. "We should really get back at that bitch." He whispered to Turles who was spotting him, even though he didn't need it… they looked like they were working hard.

"You have something in mind?"

"No." Raditz admitted. "But I'll think of something."

**_A/N: _****And there you have it… mostly Piccolo and Nappa this chapter. Next time I'll come up with something dealing with Raditz and Turles' lust for revenge.**

**I also want to do something with the Z gang, since they've been minor 2 chapters in a row, Vegeta had a lot of spotlight in 2 and 3…so I may try to avoid him next chapter, like I said… I want to use A LOT of characters. Oh and in regards to Mercedes…she may become a recurring character, not sure. But I know I can come up with more stuff about her lol. Til next time!**


End file.
